


I will only dream of you

by Angelfall (InfallibleAngel)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 07:44:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14039478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfallibleAngel/pseuds/Angelfall
Summary: The deal was simple enough, she just had to get in, stab him and get out. She didn't plan on falling in love in the process.A Tomione Cinderella AU inspired by Hatsune Miku's Cendrillion.





	I will only dream of you

 

The deal was simple enough, she just had to get in, stab him and get out. He was evil. If he took over the kingdom he would lead them all to ruin- prejudiced, self serving and manipulative were the least of his evil traits the worst being how he was slowly organizing a genocide of her people. So really, she had no choice, she had to kill him.

 

i.

 

“He has to go, he’s not even legitimate Royalty” the man said, “He’s a bastard.”

“I know” murmured Hermione, staring at the dagger. If she took his life she would have blood on her hands, blood that would stain her soul, dragging her down to the pits of eternity. She would be just as bad as him.

“I’ve already gotten you on the guest list, you’re our only hope.” said Ron, his eyes too eager, too hungry, they asked for too much.

“He won’t suspect a prospective bride, we need you.” added Harry sensing her hangups.

“Alright, okay I’ll do it” she said, the dread a heavy molasses that she felt in her throat, in her chest, in her stomach, paving her way to the depths of the darkness. She picked up the dagger and quickly sheathed it before the quiet glint of its steel could catch her eye. Hermione Granger was going to hell and she was doing it for 20 gold coins and to avenge the death of her people.

 

ii.

 

She had never traveled in such finery before, she had her own carriage and footmen now. She stepped into the castle and felt a cold clammy hand grip her heart as the Malfoys looked at her and then overlooked her. She had never been so grateful for her plain brown hair and dirt eyes, she was unremarkable and without soot staining her face and hands she blended in with all the other princess-hopefuls.

She waited her dance with the price quietly, it was to be one of the last since she was so late but in the meantime she got to eat the rich palace food and she resolved not to waste this opportunity handed to her.

When it was finally her turn Prince Tom Marvolo Riddle, Crown Prince and Heir to the Gaunt Throne twirled her around the dance floor. She had 2 weeks of practice for this, and while he was an impressive dancer, he didn’t justify the blisters she had gotten from practicing barefoot. She had only one pair of shoes and she couldn’t wear them out just yet- after all it wasn’t her dying tonight.

 

iii.

“So, Lady Hermione what do you do in your free time?” he asked, his voice too smooth. It grated on her nerves. Murderers shouldn’t be handsome with silky voices, they should be big, brutish and ugly with ridiculous mustaches.

“When I’m not plundering the wealth of others or exploiting the poor I do enjoy a book or two, Your Highness” replied Hermione. He couldn’t punish her if he was going to die and she wanted to hear that voice break from her curt manner.

“Oh” he grinned at this, his eyes didn’t deserve to find amusement at what she said. Murderer her mind reminded even the devil was handsome. “What books do you usually read, my Lady?” he continued, that wicked amusement still in his eyes.

“Well, I’ve just finished this book by Sir Walter Roper about how the earth is actually round. It’s fascinating how he details his proofs and experiments, but I usually enjoy philosophy.” she said. The song was over but he made no move to leave her and move onto the next Lady.

“How uncommon for a woman of your stature” Prince Tom said his eyes never leaving hers so it felt more like a power struggle than a conversation. “Doesn’t your family object to this?” he inquired.

“Since I know my duties, my parents don’t mind how I occupy myself.” she responded, “and my father loves debating. The other day we had a riveting conversation about the policies in Greece and how they are different from ours.”

“I get the feeling you do not fully agree with my Grandfather’s policies, My Lady” said Tom laughing, “I too feel like the Greeks have got the right idea, and I’m thinking of having elections for my council of ministers when I sit on the throne.”

Hermione was shocked, he wanted to have elections? But he was behind the new policies that kept the poor unable to get out of poverty and easily exploited by the rich. He had come up with a new concept, ‘Bonded Labor’ which allowed the rich to transfer debts to a person’s children in case they died before repaying their debts. He was evil, he was manipulative, he was a bastard, he was so confusing.

“Surely your Grandfather will object.” Hermione stated, “He wouldn’t allow you to implement such radical ideas.”

“That’s why I’m not going to tell him until I’ve got the crown on my head” he said, a smile spelling mischief on his lips. It belonged more to a boy that a murderer. “Will you help me implement my policies, My Lady?”

“Will I what now?” she repeated. This was not part of the plan, he couldn’t choose her to be his bride.

“You’re the most fanscinating woman in this room, Lady Hermione. Your eyes are bright and show intelligence beyond your years.” he said, “The other Ladies have no interest in science or philosophy or politics. You aren’t afraid of standing up to me, and you didn’t pander to my likes just because I’m the Crown Prince. If you agree I will go tell my Grandfather that I have found my bride”

“I do” said Hermione as he smiled and left her to process once the song ended.  
iv.

 

She didn’t have to kill him, she could tell him to change his policies

Dumbledore said he was manipulative. Maybe he’s manipulating you now, her brain retorted.

She was smarter than that. She wouldn’t let herself be manipulated into remaining complacent as people died.

And what will you do when he finds out that you’re common? Will you tell him to abolish the Monarchy and give up his throne?

He was a bastard, he was more sympathetic to the plight of the common folk.

He was a bastard who found himself a throne. Stick to the plan.

Was the greater good worth it? She wondered.

 

v.

 

Prince Tom found her again just before midnight and swept her onto the dance floor.

“He’s agreed. You’re to be the next Queen, Lady Hermione. I think you will do an excellent job.”

The clock struck twelve, and the first gong sounded.

A sudden boom.

The second gong.

The guards were yelling.

The third.

The nobility were panicking.

The fourth.

The music stopped.

The fifth.

Tom still held her hand.

The sixth.

He looked over to the doors.

The seventh.

A glint of wicked steel.

The eighth.

Should she?

The ninth.

She shouldn’t.

The tenth.

She could change their country.

The eleventh.

She could help him rule.

The final gong sounded.

Everything was quiet for a moment.

 

vi.

 

“I’m sorry my Prince” she whispered, the tears rolling down her cheek as he looked at her in shock. Her hands were covered in blood, her dress was stained and that infernal knife laughed at her, evil evil evil.

His hands moved to hold the wound closed, to stem the blood flow, but she had read and studied and didn’t miss, Prince Tom was going to die.

He sank to his knees and she with him, her tears were an ocean she could drown in, she had just killed the only man she would love.

Harry and Ron would have laughed. “You can’t fall in love after speaking to someone for five minutes.” they would say. “He’s evil” they would say. All their points would be right and all their points wouldn’t change the fact that she loved him.

He wiped away her tears, his blood staining her face, “Get out of here before the guards get you Hermione. I’ll distract them and you run.”

“Why aren’t you angry?” she asked still crying. She had killed the love of her life with her own hands.

“If I don’t comfort you, then who will? Besides, I’m going to die my love. I want you to live for me.” he said breathing heavily. “Now run.”

She nodded and left him lying there as she fled. No one thought to stop a weeping maiden and her carriage was waiting outside to steal her away. She hadn’t even noticed until she was in the carriage that she had left behind her shoe.

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by Hatsune Miku's Cendrillion. Thank you for reading!


End file.
